Our laboratory is using both intraoral and extraoral methods of mesuring the pH of dental plaque. This response is one of several used for screening food and therapeutics that might promote oral health. The present study tested the feasibility of using antimony pH electrodes for use in measuring the effects of SnF2 and detected the expected pH inhibition in the SnF2 treated groups.